


put your lips on my skin (and you might ignite it)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: He hates bars.If life was a television show and had that little pop up information box when a new character came on screen his would read something like this:Bellamy Blake, 27History teacher, recently single, hates barsOf course, when you’re recently single, your other single friends take it upon themselves to drag you places in an attempt to make you feel better. Crowded places like Grounders, the bar Miller and Jasper have dragged him to tonight, where the music is loud but the drunk girls are louder.





	put your lips on my skin (and you might ignite it)

****He hates bars.

If life was a television show and had that little pop up information box when a new character came on screen his would read something like this:

_Bellamy Blake, 27_

_History teacher, recently single, hates bars_

Of course, when you’re recently single, your other single friends take it upon themselves to drag you places in an attempt to make you feel better. Crowded places like Grounders, the bar Miller and Jasper have dragged him to tonight, where the music is loud but the drunk girls are louder.

“I’m too old for this place,” Bellamy laments as they stand around a pub table, sweating glasses of some shitty local IPA in front of them. He will never understand why his friends come to dumps like this, with its tacky décor and college aged crowds. “Why are we here again?”

Jasper doesn’t look up from his phone, where his thumb is scrolling through Instagram a mile a minute. “Because you’re young, hot and single, dude. You need to hook up with someone, like, stat.”

Miller snorts. “You think Bellamy’s hot?”

Jasper’s thumb freezes over the screen and he’s silent for a minute before shrugging. “Yeah, I guess so.”

They both laugh and Bellamy just shakes his head. “You two are idiots. Being in a shitty club, drinking even shittier beer, isn’t going to make me feel better.”

“Maybe Jasper has a point,” Miller says, resting his elbows on the high top table. “Ever since you and Echo…”

“Dude!” Jasper reaches over and smacks Miller on the arm. “Don’t say the E word, remember?”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I need new friends,” he jokes as he pushes his beer towards Miller. “Drink this. I’m going to the bar to get something that actually tastes like alcohol.”

His friends wave him off as he makes his way through the crowd and towards the bar. There is a row of stools sitting in front of it and all are taken but one.

And it happens to be right next to quite possibly the sexiest woman he’s ever seen.

He’s been out of the dating game awhile, six months to be exact. His breakup with Echo was rough, a lot of yelling and drama, and he really has no interest at all in jumping into another relationship.

That doesn’t mean he can’t strike up a conversation with a beautiful girl though.

“Is this seat taken?”

The blonde looks up at him and he’s a little taken aback by her stunning blue eyes. “Not currently,” she says, voice quiet but strong. She’s definitely younger than him, by at least a couple of years, but she’s got this air around her like she’s not someone to be fucked with. He likes that.

He drops onto the bar stool and flags down the bartender, orders a Stella and tells the bartender to keep the change from the ten he drops on the table. 

* * *

It’s a little awkward, sitting there and not talking so he glances at her every couple of minutes as he sips a beer that is infinitely better than that IPA garbage Miller picked out. He’s about to break the ice and talk to her when she sets her lemon drop down and sighs.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

Bellamy grins to himself and without looking at her pulls out his cell phone. Her shocked expression when he snaps a photo of her is priceless and she reaches her hand out.

“Give me your phone,” she demands and he chuckles.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you just took a photo without my permission!”

Bellamy laughs, takes a long pull from his beer just to annoy her more. “You literally said take a picture, so if anything I was just following your instructions.”

“Are you always this much of an asshole?”

“Are you always this much of a brat?”

She huffs like she’s going to say something else and he raises an eyebrow and smirks. He likes this little game they’re playing and he’s really interested in what her next move will be.

He certainly doesn’t expect her to laugh.

“I’m Clarke,” she says, holding her hand out for him to shake so he does.

“Bellamy.”

Clarke nods and reaches for her drink. “I still want you to delete that picture.”

He laughs and picks up his phone, taps the screen so the photo is enlarged and shows it to her. “I think it’s cute.”

Her eyes are wide and a little bloodshot in the photo and she’s actually reaching towards the screen like she’s going to take it out of his hands.

Clarke shudders. “That’s horrifying. If you insist on keeping a photo of me on your phone, which is beyond creepy by the way, at least make it a good one.”

She reaches for his phone and he concedes, hands it over and watches as she fluffs her hair before taking a selfie. Her fingers fly over the screen and he sees the face of her cell light up from where it’s sitting next to her glass.

“Did you just text that photo to yourself?” He asks, hiding a grin.

Clarke shrugs. “What? I looked good.”

“And now I have your number.”

A pretty brunette rushes up to Clarke before she can respond. “Emori is drunk as fuck, Griff. We need to bounce.”  The girl looks up at Bellamy then and grins. “I’m Raven. You’re hot.”

Clarke shakes her head and nudges Raven over so she can hop off the bar stool. “You’re _insane_ ,” she tells her friend before turning back to Bellamy. “And yeah, now you have my number.”

“Who was that?” Jasper asks when Bellamy comes back to the table. “She was hot. So was her friend.”

Bellamy chuckles and goes to grab his phone but decides against it at the last minute. He kind of wants to keep Clarke and their brief but memorable interaction to himself for now.

“Just a girl.”

It feels like a lie the second it leaves his lips.

***

His phone pings with a text message at almost three in the morning.

Groaning, he reaches for his glasses and waits for his eyes to adjust to the bright light of his cell phone.

_Honestly thought you would have texted me by now._

Bellamy laughs, checks the time and thumbs in a response.

_I met you four hours ago, remember?_

_Yeah but most guys would be trying to get into my pants by now._

_Maybe I’m not most guys._

She doesn’t respond right away so he takes the time to program her number into his phone, setting the selfie she took as her contact photo. When her response finally comes through almost five minutes later he almost drops his phone.

_What if I want you to be?_

This girl is full of surprises and fuck him if he doesn’t like it.

She texts again almost immediately.

_Free tomorrow?_

Bellamy bites back a grin and shoots off a response right away.

_If I have plans, I’ll cancel them._

She sends back a laughing emoji and a short two word text.

_Good answer._

***

She’s beneath him, her blonde hair spread across his pillow and her lips red from kissing him for the past three hours.

“I’m not usually like this,” she says breathlessly and he presses his hips against hers.

“Like what?”

“Reckless.”

He kisses a line across her shoulder and up to her ear. “I might not know you that well yet,” he whispers. “But reckless is my favorite side of you.”

She giggles, this adorable sound that makes him groan and he swallows it up with his lips. It’s been a long time since he’s just fooled around with a girl, had her in his arms while he kissed her senseless. There’s no pressure for more, even though it’s obviously there in the back of his mind.

They spent the better part of the day texting and by the time they met at a little Mexican restaurant for dinner he already knew that one night with this girl wouldn’t be enough.

“Dinner was good,” she says as he bites down gently on her earlobe. It’s cute that she’s having a conversation with him even though he’s between her legs and she’s practically panting in his ear.

“You were right about the paella,” he says, his voice gruff when she lightly scratches the back of his neck with her nails. He licks along her chin. “Fucking delicious.”

“God, Bellamy.”

They stay wrapped in each other for another two hours and by the time she leaves his apartment, hair wild and a promise to call him tomorrow, he knows what every part of her body tastes like.

And that’s pretty fucking delicious too.

 

_Prompt #25 “why don’t you take a picture? it’ll last longer.”_


End file.
